Treatment
by icyrainbow
Summary: Brazen. Courtney continues in a downward spiral with painkillers. Jason finds comfort in an unlikely source, Brenda. Incomplete. On hiatus until Brenda returns to PC and gives me inspiration!
1. Chapter 1

*  
  
Where was he?  
  
He had been gone for hours and Courtney hadn't heard anything. Sonny was asleep peacefully across the hall with Carly. It was as if she was the only person awake in Port Charles. Shouldn't Sonny or Max, or somebody be out looking for Jason? Anything could have happened to him.  
  
Anything. He could be out on some dangerous job for Sonny, or he could be with Elizabeth. The thought of that made her stomach tighten and she dug into the desk drawer for her bottle of hydrocodone, her coping mechanism for several weeks now. She swallowed one with a tiny sip of water and began pacing around the room in a circle.  
  
If she went to look for him, he would get angry. She hated when he got angry at her, when he gave her disapproving eyes like she was a little puppy who had done something wrong and needed to be taught early how to correct it's behavior. Jason had conditioned her, so had Carly, and she knew it was better to keep her mouth shut and stay home. If she had done that before, she would still have her baby. She would be asleep right now with her precious little girl inside her tummy, curled up beside Jason. Tears sprung into her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. If he saw her crying, he would want an explanation and she was tired of explaining her feelings to him.  
  
The clock continued to tick by, and the sound grew louder and more annoying as each minute passed. Finally, she reached for it on the wall and quickly pulled the batteries out, silencing it.  
  
3 A.M.  
  
It was 3 A.M. and he wasn't home. He was with Elizabeth. She could feel it in her gut. Elizabeth just couldn't keep her hands off him. Her whole body began to shake with fear, and anger, and loneliness and she chased another pill down this time with scotch.  
  
"Courtney?" Jason finally came through the door, sliding his leather jacket onto the back of his desk chair.  
  
She spun around with surprise and sat her glass down on the table.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he walked toward her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she shook her head "I'm just going to stay up for a while."  
  
"I'll stay with you."  
  
"No," she shot back quickly as she reached for the remote "That's ok. I'd rather be alone."  
  
Jason's face twisted with confusion as he watched her slowly flip through the television channels.  
  
"I'll be fine," she turned to him when she realized he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh, Jason began to climb the stairs and left her in the dark. She liked the dark. It had become her new favorite place. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all of the reviews. Glad to see there are so many other Brazen fans out there! =)  
  
*  
  
Brenda Barrett set her suitcases down carefully in front of the door. She should have called, she told herself she should have. The Quatermaines had been so good to her and she hated to just spring herself on them. The truth was she had no other place to go. She was lonely in Paris and she missed the only family she had ever known. So in the middle of the night, she packed her bags and bought a plane ticket. Now here she was on their doorstep. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to return to Port Charles so soon, the pain from her break up with Jax still stung in her heart, but she was willing to try it for the sake of her sanity. Just as she was about to ring the doorbell, the door came flying open and she was face to face with Skye.  
  
"Brenda?" Skye stepped back, shock ringing in her voice.  
  
"Hi," she managed a meek smile. The last thing she wanted to do was be nice to this woman, which she knew was the last thing Skye wanted to be to her.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?" Skye tried to gain her composure, balancing her hand on her hip.  
  
"Um," Brenda began to explain, although she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Brenda?" Ned came up behind Skye, with baby Kristina in his arms.  
  
"Ned!" Brenda squealed, rushing past Skye and wrapping her arms around his neck. Thank God she didn't have to deal with Skye alone.  
  
"What?...When?" Ned stammered with a grin on his face.  
  
"I just decided to come visit," she giggled "And who is this?"  
  
"This is Kristina."  
  
Brenda reached for the baby, and much to Skye's dismay, Ned passed her lovingly over. Kristina began to smile and lightly play with her curly hair, which made both Ned and Brenda laugh.  
  
"Ok, we're going to be late for the play group, Ned," Skye interrupted them, desperate to get out of the house and away from Brenda as soon as possible.  
  
"But, Brenda's here now," Ned insisted, shutting the door back "I don't think Kristina would mind if we skipped the play date today, so she can see her aunt Brenda" he spoke to Kristina in a baby voice.  
  
"Ned," Brenda laughed "I'm not really her aunt."  
  
"You know, she's absolutely right," Skye nodded her head. This was the first time she and Brenda had ever agreed on anything.  
  
"You are her aunt," Ned said firmly "You are like my sister and I want Kristina to know you."  
  
"I'm just going to go upstairs," Skye rolled her eyes, as she headed up the staircase.  
  
"Grandmother is going to be so happy to see you," Ned smiled, as he placed Kristina in her stroller "She's taking a nap right now...You wanna go with me to take Kristina for a walk in the gardens?"  
  
"Sure," Brenda nodded, eagerly following him out the door.  
  
It felt good to be home.  
  
*  
  
Courtney woke up with a crick in her neck. Sometime between 5 A.M. and sunrise, she had fell asleep on the couch. The television was still on, some infomercial about exercise equipment. When she was able to pull herself up into a sitting position, she noticed that Jason's jacket was gone.  
  
He hadn't even said goodbye?  
  
Rubbing her sore neck and shoulder, she stumbled over to the desk to get another pill when she spotted a note by the telephone, scribbled in Jason's tiny writing.  
  
'Courtney, had to take care of some things. Be back later tonight. Jason.'  
  
She let out a frustrated sigh as she twisted the top off her bottle of pills and swallowed two without anything to drink. She took the note and wadded it up in her hand, tossing it into the trash on her way back to the couch.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jason paced back and forth on the docks. He was avoiding going home. He knew it wasn't going to help matters if he stayed away but he didn't know what to say when he was around Courtney. Everything he said was wrong, she took everything in a different way than he intended her to and he felt guilty that he couldn't look at the situation the same way she did. He *was* angry with her for not telling him about the baby and he *was* angry with her for putting herself in the position she did, but he didn't blame her for having to jump off the ship.   
  
He didn't feel the same way she did about the baby because he hadn't become attached to the idea like she had, a baby had been the last thing on his mind until it was too late. Last night, he had tried to talk to her, do his best to give her some assurance and she had brushed it off. He knew Courtney wanted him to grieve or yell at her, but he couldn't do either, so he was staying away.   
  
"Jason?"  
  
A familiar voice broke his concentration and he whipped around to see Brenda standing behind him. She looked good, more together and much stronger than the last time he had seen her. She seemed to have some light back in her eyes and when she smiled, it was warm and sincere.   
  
"Brenda, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to see you," she giggled "Actually, I just wanted to come home for a while."  
  
"Well," Jason started toward her, a little smile forming on his lips "Welcome back."  
  
The two hugged each other. Jason had forgotten what it felt like to hug her. She was incredibly tiny but her arms fit perfectly around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes to reach him.  
  
"So," Brenda smiled as they pulled apart "How are things with Courtney?"  
  
The smile on Jason's face quickly faded and his eyes went to the ground. He hated discussing private details of his life to anyone, especially Brenda because she always got too involved, just like Carly.  
  
"Oh," Brenda whispered with surprise "Not so good huh?"  
  
"It's just, we've been going through some stuff lately...I mean, we're still together and everything..."  
  
"And you did ask her to marry you...I heard," she smiled "How about that, already planning on wife number two."  
  
Jason shook his head and his smile returned with a little pretend annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, well, I really screwed up the first time."  
  
"Hey," Brenda playfully batted at his arm "I thought we did pretty good, like I told you before, we were the perfect married couple, right?"  
  
Jason laughed.  
  
"Brenda," Ned came around the corner "You ready to head back?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," she nodded, then turned back to Jason.  
  
"I hope things get better with you and Courtney."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She smiled as she turned and followed Ned with Kristina. Jason waited until they were out of sight, and with a sigh he headed to the apartment to see Courtney. 


	3. Chapter 3

*  
  
Jason opened the door, only to find Courtney in the same place she was when he had left early that morning. He let out a heavy sigh, then turned on the lights and headed straight for the couch. He jerked the blanket off Courtney, which made her roll over reaching out for it.  
  
"Courtney," Jason groaned "Courtney, come on, get up."  
  
"Jason, I was sleeping," she mumbled "Give it back."  
  
"Get up, we're going out," Jason headed toward the staircase.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Anywhere you want, but I'm not going to let you stay here."  
  
He disappeared upstairs, as Courtney pulled herself off the couch and stumbled up to her feet. The last thing she wanted to do was get ready and go out, pretending that she felt happy, but she wasn't going to argue with Jason. After taking two more pain pills, she trudged up the staircase to take a shower.  
  
  
  
Brenda flew down the stairs and checked herself in the mirror in the foyer. As she smoothed down her dress, she caught the reflection of a stranger. She turned around to find a teenage boy, with spiky blonde hair and a confused expression in his eyes.  
  
"Hi," she smiled.  
  
"Um, hi."  
  
"I'm Brenda," she extended her hand.  
  
He took it, after some hesitation and then folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"I'm Dillon...um, do you live here?" he asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, well..."  
  
"She does now," Ned came down the staircase "Brenda this is my brother Dillon."  
  
"Brother?"   
  
"Yeah, a little surprise Tracy forgot to tell us about," Ned patted Dillon on the shoulder "Dillon, this is Brenda Barrett. Just think of her as an honorary Quartermaine."  
  
"So, you're moving in?" Dillon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, well I used to live here a long time ago," Brenda nodded "I'm just here for a visit. I'm not really moving in."  
  
"We're heading out to The P.C. Grille for dinner," Ned began to walk toward the door "You want to join us?"  
  
"Oh, no, I have plans with Georgie so..."  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you Dillon," Brenda grinned as she followed Ned out the front door.  
  
"How come nobody around here ever tells me anything?" Dillon asked aloud as he walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
"This was a good idea," Courtney smiled, as she took a bite of her salad "I feel better."  
  
She really did. Jason had brought her for a quiet dinner at The P.C. Grille and it felt good to be all dressed up, out with the man she loved. She almost felt like things were back to normal for a minute.   
  
"I'm glad you like it," Jason returned her smile.  
  
"Thank you for making me do this."  
  
Just then, her eyes caught sight of two people entering the front door. One was Ned Ashton and the other, was Brenda Barrett. Correction, the ex-Brenda Barrett Morgan.  
  
"I thought she was still in Paris," she said to herself.  
  
"What?" Jason raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"  
  
He turned around and Brenda waved at him as she had Ned were being taken to their table nearby.  
  
"Yeah, she came back for a visit, to see the Quartermaines," Jason took a bite of his steak.  
  
"Wait a minute, so you knew she was here?" Courtney could feel her impending jealousy creeping up again.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her today, why?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me she was back in town?"  
  
"I don't know," Jason shrugged "I just didn't think about it."  
  
"Is that it? Or did you not want me to know your gorgeous ex-wife was back in town?"  
  
"Where is this coming from?" Jason dropped his fork onto his a plate "You know the reasons for me marrying Brenda...I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I saw her, but I really don't see why you're getting so upset."  
  
"You don't expect me to get upset?" she raised her voice.  
  
"Courtney, calm down..."  
  
"Hey!" the two looked up to find Brenda walking over to them. Courtney felt sick. She was so beautiful, and she had known Jason for so long, and Courtney knew they had felt something for each other when they were married; She had sensed it at the trial. Brenda was too close for Jason not to want to spend time with her. She bet he had even forgotten about Elizabeth now.  
  
"Excuse me," Courtney said gruffly, as she tossed her napkin on the table.  
  
"What was that about?" Brenda watched her go into the bathroom.  
  
"I don't know," Jason shook his head "I don't know anymore." 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up. =)  
  
Sister of the Moon: Were my feelings toward Courtney that obvious? ;) lol  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Brenda sighed as she sat across the table from Jason "I never would have came over here and bothered her..."  
  
"It's not your fault," he shook his head "I just, I don't know what to do anymore. She's so upset about the baby and I..."  
  
"You can't feel the same way," she finished his sentence with an understanding smile.  
  
Jason was surprised that she knew that was how he felt but he nodded his head.  
  
"I've tried to."  
  
"I know," she nodded "But Jason that's not your fault."  
  
He let out a deep sigh and glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the bathroom. Courtney had been in there a long time.   
  
"I'll just go check on her," Brenda stood up and although Jason knew that was probably the worst idea she could have, he let her go because he was worried about Courtney. A few seconds later, Brenda came out of the bathroom and shook her head.  
  
"She's not in there."  
  
"If you're talking about the blonde," one of the waiters spoke up "She had me call her a taxi a few minutes ago, she left alone."  
  
"Great," Jason sighed, "I've got to get home to her."  
  
"Maybe she needs some time alone," Brenda touched his arm "She probably just needs to think, and like you said you're not helping her right now..."  
  
Jason knew she was right but he felt helpless. There wasn't anything he could do to fix the situation and he wasn't used to being in that position.  
  
"How about you finish your dinner with us?" Brenda smiled, nodding to Ned sitting alone at their table.  
  
"That's ok, I'm just gonna go for a ride on my bike, try to clear my head."  
  
"Oh," Brenda looked a little disappointed. She really wanted to try to help Jason, it was the least she could do.  
  
"Well, you want some company?"  
  
"No, thanks," he forced a little smile "I'll be ok. You guys enjoy your dinner."  
  
He turned and walked out of the restaurant. Brenda gave him one last glance before returning to Ned.  
  
"Brenda," he narrowed his eyes "Why are you purposely mixing yourself up with Jason again?"  
  
"Jason's not as bad as the Quartermaines think and you know it," she sighed "He's not as bad as I used to think either."  
  
*  
  
Courtney felt dizzy, the whole room was spinning and her head was pounding. She rolled over in the bed and stared at the opposite wall.  
  
When she came out of the bathroom, there they were, Jason and Brenda sitting across the table from one another. Brenda had such an understanding, thoughtful expression on her face, and she was sure Jason's face reflected hers. She couldn't stand being there another minute, so she had left. Why should she put herself through that? It was clear to her that Jason had hid the information about Brenda on purpose. Why wouldn't he? Brenda was a gorgeous model. She was married to him, went through a murder trial with him, they had formed a bond that Courtney would never be able to understand. Brenda knew so much about Jason.  
  
Back at the apartment, she took more pills and crawled into bed, alone. She didn't expect him to come home. He was probably out riding around, maybe with Brenda, maybe with Elizabeth, the list was endless at this point and it didn't really matter. She had done this to herself; the baby had decided her fate.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the mattress give as Jason slid under the covers beside her.   
  
"Courtney?" he whispered.  
  
She felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks but she bit her lip and remained silent. He had come home, to pity her, to appease her, so he wouldn't feel guilty for what he felt for someone else.  
  
"Courtney?"  
  
She concentrated on the wall, staring so hard at it that she felt like she was staring through it.  
  
Jason let out a sigh before he turned over and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Lots of Brazen in the next chapter. =) 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. =)  
  
*  
  
Courtney quietly opened the front door to the penthouse and sat her packed suitcases outside. She cast one last glance around the living room before moving out into the hallway and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Courtney?"  
  
She turned around to find Carly moving out of the elevator. Carly's eyes dropped to the suitcases. Her eyebrow raised as she stood in front of her best friend, her hands on her hips, her designer top stretching tightly across her swollen belly.  
  
"Carly," Courtney was surprised. Carly was never up this early. She had hoped she could leave unnoticed by anyone, even the guards.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Carly pointed at the suitcases.  
  
"Um, what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I had an early appointment with Dr. Meadows, now what's with the suitcases?"  
  
"I just, I need to be alone for a while. I got my old apartment back, and I'm going to move in there."  
  
"What? What did Jason say about this?"  
  
"Actually, he doesn't know," Courtney sighed "I just need to get away for a while Carly. I have all of these emotions and thoughts, I just, I have to get things straight."  
  
"Courtney, I know how losing the baby hurt you," Carly rubbed her friend's shoulder sympathetically "But you have a man who loves you more than anything and a wonderful future with him...Who's to say you can't have more children? Doctors don't always know everything."  
  
"I know," Courtney smiled, trying to act interested and affected by Carly's kind words "I know that. I'll be ok, I just need a break."  
  
"Well, I think you should tell Jason."  
  
"Um, why don't you tell him?"  
  
Courtney pushed the button for the elevator and anxiously waited for it. Carly stared at her with confusion.  
  
"Did something else happen?"  
  
"No," Courtney shook her head "Nothing why?"  
  
"I don't know, it just seems like something else is going on..."  
  
Courtney knew she shouldn't tell Carly about Brenda but she was going to find out eventually, she needed to be dually warned.  
  
"Brenda is in Port Charles," she said in a low voice, avoiding Carly's eyes.  
  
"What?" Carly asked sharply.  
  
"Yeah, she um, she interrupted mine and Jason's dinner last night."  
  
"What is she doing back?" Carly raised her voice.  
  
"I don't know," Courtney shook her head "And right now, I could care less."  
  
The elevator doors opened and she moved her suitcases inside it. She smiled at Carly, as the doors closed shut.  
  
"This is just great," Carly fumed as she headed into the penthouse and slammed the door.  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Jason!" a familiar voice called from the hallway, tiny fists pounding on the door. He rushed down the stairs and opened it as quickly as he could. Brenda was on the other side.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Jason sighed, "People are trying to sleep around here."  
  
"It's noon Jason," she shook her head as she moved into the apartment "Whoa, who's your decorator?"  
  
"Courtney did it."  
  
"Hm, well her taste is questionable."  
  
Jason shot Brenda a downward glance.  
  
"I'm kidding," she smiled; What a lie that was.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"What makes you think I need something?"  
  
"I don't know, past experience with you."  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if *you* needed anything. How's Courtney?"  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged "She was asleep when I got home and she was gone when I woke up."  
  
"I'm sorry," Brenda sighed.  
  
"I understand now, she needs her space, so I'm going to give it to her."  
  
"She'll talk to you when she's ready," Brenda assured him.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so," he nodded "You uh, you need anything else?"  
  
"Why, are you busy or something?"  
  
"Some of us actually have work to do," Jason kidded with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Hey, I've had jobs," Brenda laughed "Granted, not many of them, but I know what it's like to work, to have responsibilities..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Jason waved her off "I have to go."  
  
"Oh, well, where are you going?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Jason looked confused.  
  
"Ok," Brenda sighed "The Quartermaines are all busy, and well to be honest I did *miss* you, but just a little bit," she smiled "I just thought maybe we could spend some time together. Maybe I can help you with Courtney."  
  
"I don't know," Jason shook his head as he scratched the back of his neck "You and me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"So, that was our almost wedding," Jason shook his head, as he took another sip of his coffee.  
  
Brenda had convinced him to have lunch with her at Kelly's.  
  
"Sounds almost as bad as ours," Brenda smiled "...But I'm glad Carly's ok."  
  
"Yeah, I just, I wish I could have married Courtney that day. Now it seems like, she doesn't even want to get married anymore."  
  
"I doubt that," she shook her head "She's just confused right now."  
  
"Well, I wish she would make up her mind," Jason sighed.  
  
"Sounds like, maybe, you're having second thoughts," Brenda suggested.  
  
"No," he shook his head "...I don't know..."  
  
"Well," Brenda decided to try and change the subject "I told Lila I saw you last night and she said you hadn't visited her in a long time."  
  
"Yeah, I've been busy."  
  
"The Quartermaines are having a formal dinner tonight, to celebrate Emily's recovery," Brenda raised an eyebrow "Think maybe you might want to come?"  
  
"With you?" he pretended to be disgusted with the idea.  
  
"Well, no, just to see your grandmother and support your sister. Besides, it might be good for you."  
  
"Anytime that I have to be in the same room with Edward is not good for me."  
  
Brenda gave him a disappointed frown and began searching for her wallet in her purse.  
  
"I've got it," Jason pulled out some money and tossed it on the table.  
  
"So, you'll think about it?" she grinned.  
  
He let out a deep sigh. He knew he was going to regret this, but he needed to go for Emily. She was far more important than Edward, and AJ, and all the other members of his family that he despised.  
  
"I'll go, but...I can't promise anything. If Edward starts..."  
  
"He won't," Brenda shook her head "I promise."  
  
*  
  
"He didn't ask where I was?" Courtney asked Carly on her cellphone.  
  
"No, I don't know where he is. He talked to Sonny earlier, but apparently he didn't..."  
  
"He doesn't even care that I'm gone," Courtney sighed, as she turned the corner and headed for the front door of Kelly's.  
  
"Of course he does Courtney. Maybe he just wants to let you have your time alone..."  
  
Courtney froze as she looked through the window of the restaurant and saw Brenda and Jason sitting at their table.  
  
"Courtney? Are you there?"  
  
"I think *he* just wants time alone...with Brenda." 


	6. Chapter 6

I am SO sorry it took so long to update this story. But I'm back now and I will try to update regularly again. And yes this is going to be Brazen romance, it actually is going to take a big step in that direction in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
*  
  
Courtney went back to her apartment and threw her purse down on the coffee table; When she did, her bottle of pills came flying out, open, and the tiny white substances scattered across the floor. She quickly fell to her knees, scooping them up in handfuls and carefully pouring them back into the orange bottle. By this time, she was crying hysterically. She couldn't believe Jason. He didn't even notice she wasn't there when he came home? He didn't care that he didn't see her? She could be hurt, lying in a gutter somewhere, or kidnapped by one of Sonny's enemies. Sonny. Maybe Sonny would know, maybe he had talked to Jason about her by now. She grabbed up her things and headed out the door. She would ask him in person.  
  
*  
  
"Come on Brenda!" Jason called up the staircase "We're gonna be late," then under his breath shaking his head with annoyance "...Wouldn't want to do that."   
  
Brenda had came to the apartment with him to change so they could arrive together. She knew if she didn't, Jason might back out. She understood how he felt about the Quartermaine clan but this was important, and it might help him get out of the funk he was in. After all, even if he did blow up at Edward or AJ, at least he would act like he was alive again, instead of moping around like little child. In fact, maybe she shouldn't be so easy on him. Jason didn't like it when people treated him like he was breakable.  
  
"I'm coming!" she yelled at him as she came down the stairs "What is your problem? You can't wait five minutes?"  
  
"Five minutes?! It's been more like five hours! How long does it take to put on a dress?"  
  
He spun around and actually felt a wave of shock go over him. She looked beautiful. Her hair was all in curls around her face, she had on a long black gown and a big smile. He tried to remember a time in his mind when he had seen a woman look so beautiful. He hadn't, not even Courtney.   
  
"I'm ready," she asserted, as she grabbed her coat off the couch "Come on we're going to be late."  
  
Jason quickly shook off his amazement.  
  
"It's not my fault," he replied in a matter of fact tone, as he opened the door for her.  
  
"Oh it's my fault, it's my fault for wanting to look good?" she shook her head, trying to fight back her smile, this was the Jason she knew "You know if you for once tried to dress up just a little, be a little more presentable..."  
  
"Save it," he shot back as they walked toward the elevator.  
  
"Excuse me? You should be listening to me, this is free advice."  
  
Their eyes met each other's and a little smile came across both of their faces. Usually when they fought, they played it out to the death and never once gave in, admitting that they were enjoying it. Just then, the elevator doors opened and Courtney stepped out.  
  
"Jason," she looked at them with shock "Where, where are you going?"  
  
"Um, it's a dinner with the Quartermaines, for Emily."  
  
"And you asked Brenda to go?" she replied, trying her best to be calm.  
  
"Well, I was going anyway," Brenda broke in to defend him "So I just thought that we'd together."  
  
"Really," Courtney found her nerve, the pills were kicking in that she took on the way over "You need to stay away from Jason."  
  
"Excuse me?" Brenda was taken back "Look, Courtney. Jason and I are just friends, and besides you weren't here for him to ask you to go with him..."  
  
"I have a cellphone," Courtney shot back "Jason, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
She pulled him inside the penthouse and slammed the door behind them.  
  
"You didn't have to talk to Brenda like that," Jason shook his head "Nothing is going on between us."  
  
"Why haven't you tried to find out where I was all day?" she broke in, avoiding his comment "I've been gone since this morning!"  
  
"I just assumed you wanted to be alone."  
  
"Oh, of course you did, that way you could be with Brenda all day!"  
  
"Where is this coming from Courtney? Brenda and I are going to a dinner for Emily. You know I hate going to the Quartermaines, I'm not doing this for fun, I want to be there for Emily..."  
  
"And for Brenda," she added.  
  
"Ok," Jason held up his hands "I'll be back later tonight, and if you want to be here when I get back, good, if you're not, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Jason, what are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm going to see Emily, with Brenda," he finished, walking out the door and leaving her alone in the empty apartment.  
  
*  
  
"Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause more trouble between you," Brenda whispered as they stood outside the front door to the mansion. They hadn't spoken hardly at all on the ride over, Brenda wasn't sure what to say and Jason was so angry and confused, he couldn't speak at all.  
  
"It's not your fault," he shook his head "Something's going on with Courtney, but she didn't have to talk to you like that."  
  
Brenda was shocked that Jason was siding against his own fiancee.  
  
The door opened and Reginald brought them into the dining room. Edward and Lila were already seated, waiting to greet everyone.  
  
"Jason," Lila smiled at the sight of her grandson. He went over to speak with her, leaving Brenda alone with Edward.  
  
"What is that hooligan doing here?" Edward asked immediately.  
  
"He's here to see Emily, and Lila, Edward be nice."  
  
Edward chuckled with disbelief.  
  
"Please," she turned to him and put on her biggest smile, sure to bring on a guilt trip and convince a man to do anything she wanted him to "Just for tonight."  
  
"I can't make any promises my dear," he pointed out "But I'll keep my mouth shut as long as he does."  
  
Brenda kissed his cheek, and Edward walked off amazed that he had just agreed to keep quiet about Jason.   
  
At that time, Dillon entered the room with Georgie.  
  
"You again," he said when he saw Brenda "So you *do* live here."  
  
"For now," she smiled.  
  
"Oh, this is Georgie, Georgie this is..."  
  
"Brenda," she finished for him "Hi Georgie. It's nice to see you."  
  
"You too," Georgie smiled.  
  
"You know her?" Dillon asked, as he and Georgie walked toward the table.  
  
"Well, yeah, she's a famous model. She was married to Jason, and they were tried for killing Luis Alcazar, they didn't do it though."  
  
"Wait, *she* was married to *him* ?" Dillon asked with confusion "Wow, anything's possible."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Later, all the guests for the dinner arrived including Emily with Zander. She was shocked when she learned that Jason had came into the lion's den for dinner, but she sensed it was Brenda's idea. She would have to thank her later.   
  
Brenda was just about to take her seat when she realized Jason was missing. Roaming through the house, she found him standing on the terrace just outside. He was staring off into space, as if he were a million miles away.  
  
"Jason?" she whispered, as she approached him "Emily's here. They are about to serve dinner."  
  
He spun around to look at her.  
  
"Actually, I just think that I'm going to speak to Emily and leave."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Brenda, I don't belong here. I don't belong here with Edward, and AJ, and all the members of my supposed family that think they're better than me."  
  
"You sure this isn't about Courtney?"  
  
"No," he shook his head "No, I don't want to think about Courtney right now."  
  
"You sound like me, well about Jax. You know I haven't even seen him yet?"  
  
"You haven't lost anything if you haven't," Jason smirked "I never liked him."  
  
Brenda laughed softly.  
  
"You didn't deserve what happened to you," he continued "What Jax did, you didn't deserve that."  
  
"...You don't deserve how Courtney is treating you either. Everything is not your fault."  
  
"Yeah, I know that," he nodded "I know that so why doesn't she see it?"  
  
"I don't know, there's got to be something that's clouding her judgment...It's probably just her depression over losing the baby, she can't think clearly...Come on let's go have dinner and then you can go see her."  
  
As Brenda turned to walk back inside, she tripped over the entranceway. Jason caught her. She looked up at him breathlessly, laughing at how clumsy she was, and her eyes met his. She felt his arm wrap tighter around her waist as he pulled her up toward him.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"You're welcome," he whispered back to her, right before he felt her lips press against his.  
  
*  
  
Please, please review! =0) 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! Courtney shipped off to a clinic? Sounds like a plan to me. =0)  
  
*  
  
"Wait," Brenda whispered, slowly pulling away from Jason's arms and backing away just slightly.  
  
"What?" Jason's brow furrowed in confusion. All he knew was this was what he wanted right now, and he thought Brenda felt the same.  
  
"Courtney."  
  
That was the last name he wanted to hear. Just the sound of it was like nails on a chalkboard. He had never had that reaction before to Courtney; He actually remembered a time Brenda's name had that affect on him.   
  
"What?" he asked, with a hint of annoyance and more than a little disbelief in his voice.  
  
"You're engaged to her, Jason," she sighed "She loves you and I know that you..."  
  
"Can we not talk about Courtney right now?"  
  
"But...Maybe you're just upset about her and..."  
  
"Jason! Brenda!" Emily's voice broke the moment, as she came through the study and found them on the terrace "We've been looking for you. Grandfather is going to go into fits if the meal doesn't get served soon and I insisted that we wait on you."  
  
"Um, thanks Emily but I think I'm just going to go on home. Um," he leaned toward her and kissed her cheek "I'm so happy that you're all right."  
  
Emily tried her best to mask her disappointment and she nodded as he walked passed them and made his way to the front door.  
  
"Is he ok?" Emily turned to Brenda.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders slowly and let out a disappointed sigh.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out, ok?" she smiled reassuringly at Emily "I'm really glad you're doing so well."  
  
"Thanks," Emily smiled, before Brenda disappeared from the terrace too.  
  
  
  
"Jason wait!" Brenda caught up to him, as he was about to get in his car. He stopped and slowly turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she shook her head "I just, I don't want you to do something that you'll regret."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Ok," she nodded, then a mischievous grin came on her face "Can I um, can I bum a ride?"  
  
"Where?" a little smirk cam across his lips.  
  
"I don't know, wherever you're going."  
  
"Get in."  
  
*  
  
They entered Jason's penthouse a few minutes later, and were met with total darkness. Brenda fumbled with the light switch and when she finally found it, they were in for a shock. Lying in the middle of the floor, clutching her empty bottle of pills, was Courtney. Jason rushed over and felt for a pulse.  
  
"Go get Sonny!" he shouted.  
  
Brenda quickly rushed across the hallway and pounded on the door. Carly came off the elevator just then with Max.  
  
"Brenda?" Carly groaned with annoyance "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"It's Courtney," Brenda pointed and the three of them rushed back in.  
  
"She's passed out, she had this in her hand," Jason handed the bottle to Brenda.  
  
"It's painkillers," Brenda read the information on the label.  
  
"Painkillers?" Carly's eyes grew wide then all of a sudden it made sense to her. Of course, Courtney had hurt her shoulder when she was attacked on the docks; the doctor must have given them to her, but how many did she take?  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," she continued thinking aloud.  
  
"The paramedics are on their way," Jason informed them as he and Max lifted Courtney onto the couch.  
  
"I need to call Sonny," Carly stammered, grabbing the phone off Jason's desk and dialing the number at top speed.  
  
"Where's the patient?" they all turned to find the paramedics coming through the front door.  
  
"Right here," Jason moved away so they had room to work "We found this bottle of pills on her, she must have took some of them before she blacked out."  
  
One of the workers studied the bottle carefully and shook his head.  
  
"These are extremely addictive. We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible, they'll have to pump her stomach."  
  
"I'll ride with her," Carly broke in before Jason could say a word, "Sonny's on his way to the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'll meet you there," Jason nodded, as they put Courtney on a gurney and rushed her onto the elevator.  
  
"Oh my God Jason, I'm so sorry," Brenda lightly rubbed his arm.  
  
"I don't understand," he shook his head "She's not the person I know, anymore."  
  
"We should go to the hospital," Brenda urged his softly, as she gathered up their things and walked out the door, following him to the elevator.  
  
*  
  
  
  
"She wouldn't have been successful, that is to say if it was indeed a suicide attempt," the doctor explained to them as they stood in the waiting area.  
  
"Courtney would never do that," Carly shook her head, glancing at Jason for some support, which he didn't give.  
  
"Well, in any case, once she regains consciousness and is alert, you may see her. But I must tell you, she will be required to undergo some psychiatric evaluation and if she is indeed addicted to these pills, she may have to spend some time in a treatment facility."  
  
"This is ridiculous, she probably just took too many by mistake."  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos, you don't take nearly a half bottle of pills by mistake," the doctor shook his head "I'll keep you informed as soon as we know more."  
  
"Jason," Carly turned around frustrated "Why didn't you tell them that Courtney wouldn't do this? Why would she try to commit suicide?"  
  
Just then, her eyes trailed over to Brenda and she shook her head. Maybe Courtney's paranoia about Brenda had been more serious than she thought.  
  
"All right Brenda, you listen to me. You stay away from Courtney when she wakes up, got that?"  
  
"Not a problem," Brenda smirked, looking over at Jason her expression softened "You ok?"  
  
"You know, you can go home now," Carly continued "We don't need you here with your fake concern."  
  
"I'm here for Jason. I'm not here for Sonny, you can save it Carly, all right?" Brenda rolled her eyes "I don't want your husband."  
  
"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Carly folded her arms across her chest "Because he doesn't want you either. And as far as I'm concerned, you can stay away from Jason too. He doesn't need you causing more trouble for him like you did last time."  
  
"Jason and I understand each other Carly and it's really none of your business who I spend time with, all right?"   
  
"Listen," Carly began with a comeback.  
  
"All right," Jason broke in, "Everybody just calm down."  
  
"You know maybe Carly's right," Brenda shook her head "Maybe I should just go home."  
  
"No," Jason turned to her "Stay. I want you to stay."  
  
*  
  
Sorry it's such a short chapter. But I promised to have more regular updates so I wanted to put this up. More coming soon! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update! =)  
  
*  
  
"Jason?" Carly turned to him with annoyance "What are you saying? We don't need her here."  
  
"Carly, leave your problems you have with Brenda out of this," Jason said sternly "She's staying."  
  
Carly shook her head, a mix of confusion and anger, turned and headed down the hallway to wait for Sonny. Jason turned to Brenda, and a little smile came across her lips.  
  
"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you defend me to Carly before," she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well sometimes Carly is wrong," he shook his head "This is one of them."  
  
They sat down in the waiting area on the couch. Brenda reached over and took Jason's hand in her own. They sat there in silence for a while, there wasn't any need for words.   
  
*  
  
Later that night, Courtney woke up but Jason wasn't there. Instead, she saw Carly and Sonny standing at the end of her bed, with concerned smiles on their lips. She felt like a train wreck, like somebody had hit her over the head with a hammer. Her throat was sore and scratchy, and her vision was a little blurry.  
  
"Jason," she managed to whisper, her eyes conveying her confusion to her brother and sister-in-law.  
  
Carly glanced at Sonny with a questioning expression and he nodded his head. She turned and left the room, to search for him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sonny spoke softly, sitting on the end of the bed and taking his sister's cold hand in his.  
  
She shook her head to show her discomfort and he nodded that he understood.  
  
"They had to pump your stomach Courtney. They said you took a bunch of pills, do you remember?"  
  
Courtney thought it over. If she was going to be honest, she would tell him that she was so upset over Jason that she downed all that were left in the bottle. She wasn't sure if she had intended to kill herself, maybe just numb the pain, she wasn't sure. It was if the entire time she was doing it, it was in slow motion.  
  
So, instead, she lied and shook her head slowly.  
  
"I didn't know...I didn't mean to," she whispered.  
  
"It's ok," he nodded "I know you didn't mean to."  
  
He bought that? She was surprised. Maybe he was in denial too.  
  
She finally lifted her eyes up to the door and saw Jason peeking in the little window. She managed a little smile on her lips and with a deep sigh Jason opened the door and came inside. She caught a flash of brown curly hair as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Is she with you?" Courtney managed to say fairly loud.  
  
Jason stopped mid-step and looked over at Sonny.  
  
"Jason came to see you Courtney," Sonny tried to help his best friend "He's been here all night."  
  
"With her," Courtney added for him "With Brenda."  
  
"Courtney," Jason began.  
  
"No," Courtney formed an idea in her head. She would simply tell Jason the truth, make him feel so guilty that he'd leave Brenda alone and realize how important she was to him.  
  
"I took those pills," she began to whisper, tears forming in the corners of her eyes "I took them to make all the pain go away, I thought I was losing you. I just wanted it all to stop."  
  
"That's what I wanted to know," Cameron came through the door "So you knew what you were doing then Ms. Matthews?"  
  
"But," she began to protest.  
  
"Were you trying to attempt suicide tonight?" the psychiatrist persisted.  
  
"I, I..."  
  
"That's what she said," Jason spoke up, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Can I speak with her alone please?" Cameron questioned, and Jason quickly left with Sonny close behind.  
  
*  
  
Sonny and Carly, Jason and Brenda stood outside the door waiting to hear Cameron's analysis. He would help decide if Courtney needed treatment in a facility.  
  
"You're still here?" Carly snarled at Brenda.  
  
"Carly," Sonny broke in this time, silencing her with a simple wave of his hand.  
  
Finally the door opened, and Cameron came out with a piece of paper.  
  
"Well?" Carly asked quickly.  
  
"I'm afraid that Courtney does need to go to a recovery facility for observation and then detox for her drug addiction."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She admitted to me that she is indeed addicted to these pills and whether she meant to or not she confessed that she was indeed trying to commit suicide tonight. I feel this is the only thing I can do with this information."  
  
"Ok, well," Sonny turned the idea over in his head, if this was what she really needed "I'll help make the arrangements."  
  
Sonny and Carly followed Cameron down the hall, leaving Brenda and Jason alone.  
  
"I'm sorry," Brenda finally managed.  
  
"Don't be," he turned to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, they turned to go to the elevator "I can't help Courtney anymore. She doesn't want my help."  
  
Brenda stopped walking and turned to face Jason.   
  
"You want to try it again?" Brenda laughed.  
  
Jason smiled before he caught her lips in his.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Yay! Courtney is gone. Now the real story can start! =) 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for such a long time without an update. Classes started back and I've been busy. Thanks again for the reviews! I really appreciate them. =) If anyone has any suggestions, I'd be happy to read them. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to see happen but I'd like to know what everyone else wants to see too.  
  
*  
  
Brenda rounded the corner as she headed for the penthouse.  
  
So much had happened in the last couple days. Courtney had been sent to one of the top treatment facilities in the country, in California, and would be gone for at least a month maybe more. Sonny and Carly still didn't know about her relationship with Jason. It was too early to start making announcements, start defending themselves to people. They hadn't really had a chance to begin a relationship yet. All she knew, was that after all these years of knowing Jason, after everything they had been through together, for the first time she truly enjoyed being around him. Coming back last time, marrying him and living with him, she had discovered just what a loyal friend he could be. The way he treated her then had amazed her; he was the one person she could truly depend on throughout everything. A person like that was special, and she wasn't about to let him go.  
  
"Brenda?"   
  
A sharp chill went up and down her spine as her ears quickly rang with the familiar voice. Slowly, in disbelief, she turned around and gasped at the person she saw.  
  
Luis?  
  
Then she remembered, Jason had told her about Lorenzo. He had been one of the guys responsible for kidnapping Carly.  
  
"You must be confused," he laughed, haughtily.   
  
"You look just like him," she whispered, her eyes darting around the docks.  
  
"I'm afraid we've never met," he moved toward her, and she quickly took a step back.  
  
"I'm Lorenzo Alcazar," he extended his hand "Luis was my brother."  
  
"I, I," she stammered.  
  
"How my brother loved you," he shook his head, circling her slowly "So much, he would have died for you."  
  
"Your brother was crazy," she suddenly found her nerve.  
  
"Some might think so," he shrugged "But he was my brother and deserved better than falling out of the Port Charles Hotel."  
  
"I didn't do that," Brenda shook her head "Alexis Davis killed Luis. I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"You broke his heart, killed his spirit, he was as good as dead."  
  
"That's not my fault," Brenda clenched her jaw "Luis was obsessed with me. He made me believe I was dying so he could keep me with him!"  
  
"You called him crazy," Lorenzo slowly nodded "Maybe it was, to imprison you the way he did, but his intentions were nothing but good. I used to think he was wrong too, but I finally understand how he felt."  
  
"Luis didn't love me. You don't hurt the people you love."  
  
"Brenda!" Jason's voice broke the tension as he came down the stairs and moved in front of her.  
  
"Stay away from her Lorenzo."  
  
"I just wanted to meet the love of my brother's life...the reason for his downfall," Lorenzo narrowed his eyes, a mock smile on his lips.  
  
"Don't come near her," Jason moved closer to him.  
  
Lorenzo turned without another word, and sauntered off down the docks.  
  
"Are you all right?" he turned to her once Alcazar was out of sight.  
  
"I'm fine," she nodded "It's unreal. It's, it's just like Luis was standing there in front of me."  
  
"He's dangerous," Jason insisted "He knows you were connected to Luis, he blames Sonny for Luis' death because he was one of the reasons Luis came here. He's going to be after you too."  
  
  
  
*  
  
"So," Jason turned to Brenda later that night. She had come with him back to the penthouse; he didn't want her to be alone until he could decide what Lorenzo was up to "Where are my cookies?"  
  
Brenda laughed, leaning her head back against the couch.  
  
"You're never going to shut up about those are you?"  
  
"No," he shook his head seriously, before a smile spread across his lips "I'd settle for brownies."  
  
"You don't want me to cook," she shook her head "We could order out."  
  
Jason reached to get his cellphone on the coffee table, but before he could place a call, it rang. Brenda let out a sigh of annoyance, she knew what these phone calls late at night meant.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there," Jason nodded his head before disconnecting the call and putting the phone in the pocket of his leather jacket.  
  
"I know, I know," Brenda waved him off when he turned to her "Go do your job."  
  
"Max is going with me, but I'll send another guard up here to watch the door right away," Jason assured her.  
  
"Ok, be careful."  
  
He smiled softly at her as he walked out the door.  
  
Brenda walked around the apartment, leering at the decorating touches Courtney had left behind. It wasn't really any of her business to personally redecorate but she knew Jason wouldn't mind. Besides, she wasn't sure she could spend time here surrounded by the things Courtney liked. She carefully picked up a japanese style vase on a bookcase and rolled her eyes. She was just about to search for some paper to roll it up in, when she heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was the guard letting her know he was at his post, she put the vase back and crossed the room to open it.  
  
"I didn't expect to get to you so easily," Lorenzo Alcazar met her on the other side "May I come in?"  
  
"No," Brenda said sternly, trying her best to block entrance into the room.  
  
"I just want to talk to you Ms. Barrett."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but you'll have to come back when Jason is here."  
  
"What is it with you women and Jason?" Lorenzo scoffed.  
  
"You'll have to come back," Brenda tried to shut the door but he was too strong and he easily propped it open with his arm.  
  
"Sonny!" she called out, hoping that he was at home across the hallway.  
  
"Sonny and Carly are out for the evening," Lorenzo smirked "You don't think I'm stupid do you?"  
  
"Well, if you're anything like your brother..." she shot back.  
  
Lorenzo easily made his way inside and shut the door.  
  
"Don't be stupid enough to try to escape," he insisted "Now, please sit down."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want justice, Ms. Barrett, that's all," he said calmly, sitting down on the sofa.  
  
"Jason will be back soon."  
  
"I'm not worried."  
  
When Brenda didn't move, Lorenzo stood up and walked toward her. She began to back up until she was nearing the bookcase and then she remembered the vase. If she could just trick him into turning around, she could use it to knock him out.   
  
"Why don't we just sit back down," she urged "I'll talk to you. If you promise that you'll leave after I tell you what you want."  
  
"Fine," Lorenzo folded his arms across his chest. He didn't consider Brenda a threat, so he turned his back on her to return to the sofa. She quickly grabbed the vase and crashed it across the back of his head. He fell in a heap onto the rug and she rushed toward the door. She could hear him groaning but she knew he wasn't getting up anytime soon. After a couple of seconds fumbling with the doorknob, she managed to get it open and ran as fast as she could. 


	10. Chapter 10

I know this is kinda short but since it's been FOREVER since I updated, I wanted to post something. I'm already working on the next chapter and I hope I'll have it up this week some time. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. =)  
  
*  
  
Brenda raced to the elevator and banged on the button with her hand repeatedly. Finally, the doors opened and she made her way to the ground floor. All she could feel was her heart pounding throughout her body; her head, her neck, and it felt like it was about to explode in her chest.   
  
She reached the bottom floor and rushed out into the lobby, only to run right into Jason. Her eyes grew wide and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Jason," she gasped for breath "It's Alcazar. He's in the penthouse."  
  
"Where the hell is the guard?"  
  
Brenda shook her head. She'd like to know that answer to that too. Before she could say another word, Jason rushed into the stairwell with Max close behind him.  
  
  
  
*  
  
When they reached the top floor, Jason pulled his gun from the waistband of his blue jeans. With it clearly drawn by his side, he and Max entered the open door to his penthouse. Max headed up the stairs, as Jason walked further into the room. It wasn't long before he spotted the shards of porcelain from the vase lying on the rug and the tiny pool of blood that was the result of the blow.  
  
"He got away!" Jason called up to his friend, then he rushed to the window to glance down at the street.   
  
"Nothing upstairs," Max sighed, hurrying back down the main floor "Maybe he got out down the staircase when Brenda was in the elevator."  
  
"Maybe," Jason shook his head "Damn it."  
  
*  
  
"You can't be serious?" Brenda narrowed her eyes at Jason an hour later, as they stood face to face in the living room.  
  
"Brenda, don't argue with me," he replied, holding up his hand to signal that he was not ready for one of their fights.  
  
"Me, and Carly, alone on some island in the middle of nowhere? How can you not see a problem with that?"  
  
"You don't have a choice," he moved closer to her, his voice stern "You and Carly are both in danger until Sonny and I can take care of Alcazar. I don't care if you like, I don't care if you'll be miserable."  
  
"Thanks," she rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"If there was another way, I would take it but there's not. Both of you are leaving to go to the island."  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Like hell I am," Carly stood with her hands on her hips as she stared down her husband as he calmly took a sip of his scotch.  
  
"Carly, don't start," he pointed his finger in her direction "You don't understand the magnitude of this."  
  
"Sonny, Lorenzo will not hurt me, you know that. I don't want to leave Michael, and I need to be near Dr. Meadows."  
  
"I've already contacted a doctor, she will be on call on the island, and if anything goes wrong, she'll be there and so will I."  
  
"With Brenda," Carly shook her head in disbelief.  
  
*  
  
Brenda stood outside Sonny's private jet. The engine was whirring fiercely and her hair was blowing all around her face. She was so angry; She hadn't been back but a few weeks and already she was leaving. The kicker was that not only would she not see her family or Jason for a while, but the only company she would have was Carly Corinthos. She would just as soon take her chances with crazy Lorenzo Alcazar and his thugs.  
  
"It'll be all right," Jason walked up behind her, sliding an arm around her shoulders "Just a couple weeks, I promise."  
  
"If I didn't trust you so much, I wouldn't be doing this," she informed him, looking up into his eyes.  
  
He pulled her into a tight hug, and planted a light kiss on her lips, before ushering her onto the jet. From her seat by a window, she watched as Jason made his way back to the car, passing by Sonny's limo as it pulled up with Carly.  
  
Carly stepped out with two guards and her husband. They walked slowly toward the staircase leading to the open airplane door.  
  
"What about Michael?" Carly tried a last attempt to save herself from the impending disaster at hand.  
  
"He'll be fine," Sonny insisted.  
  
Carly let out a deep sigh, as she kissed her husband and boarded the jet. She walked to the opposite end, followed by Sonny's guards and cast a death glare at Brenda. Brenda rolled her eyes and continued to stare out into the night. Sonny spotted her and waved, before returning to his own car.  
  
"Don't talk to me," Carly spat when Brenda turned her eyes in her direction.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Both women wondered to themselves how they were going to survive the trip. 


	11. Chapter 11

      I know it seems like I have fallen off the face of the earth, since it's been two months since I updated but thankfully I've had some free time lately and I was able to write this chapter. It's not much, but I'm just setting up for the longer chapter that hopefully will be coming soon.  Thank you so much for all your reviews!

      *

      Brenda leaned her head against the door frame, as she looked out onto the beach as the downpour of rain continued to pound the sand.  She would give anything to be out there right now, instead of cooped up inside with Carly.  

      She finally started to pace back and forth across the room, examining every little detail of the space.

      "Brenda, will you please sit down!" Carly groaned from the couch, as she lay there curled up under a blanket.

      "No," she answered back calmly, turning and looking out the sliding glass door once again.

      "Look, how about I order you some more of those Mahi Tais you were downing earlier?" Carly spoke in a dry, sarcastic voice, opening one eye to look at the other woman "Would you like that?" 

      Brenda gave her most smug smile and shook her head, her curls flying around her face.

      "No thanks."

      "God I'm starving!" Carly complained.

      "I don't know why you'd still be hungry. You've at five bags of potato chips since we got here," Brenda rolled her eyes; That was for the Mai Thai comment.

      "Hey," Carly sat up, clearly getting aggitated with all the bickering "Sonny hides my potato chips all right? If I have to be here with you, I can at least have my snacks."

      "Sure, and then they'll go straight to your hips."

      It had been like this the entire day.  They hadn't spoken to each other on the plane, but once they got there and the guards went outside, it started.  Carly had tried sleeping in her bed, but the mattress was bothering her.  Brenda had tried going out on the beach, but then the turrential rain started.  So, they were forced to share the living room.

      As if a blessing, Brenda's cellphone rang and she quickly crossed the room and retrieved it from her purse.

      "Hello? Jason," she smiled.

      "How's everything going?" Jason smirked.

      "How do you think?" Brenda glanced over her shoulder at Carly, who had opened yet another bag of chips. She took the phone and headed into another room.

      "Is Carly doing ok?"

     "Oh yeah, she's fine," Brenda had to mentally control herself to keep from saying something about the chips.

      "Are you all right?"

      "Oh, I'm fine. Except it's pouring rain here.  It reminds me of when we went for our annullment. I hope it's not a hurricane or something."

      "Hurricane?" Jason's brow furrowed with a worry.

      "I'm sure it'll be fine. Probably just a storm."

      "Brenda!" Carly yelled.

      "Carly, I'm on the phone!"

      "Brenda!"

      "Jason, I'll call you back," she sighed, hanging up.

      Brenda returned to the living room, annoyed. 

      Carly was doubled over on the sofa clutching her stomach, anguish all over her face.

      "Oh no," Brenda whispered.

      "Brenda, tell Jason to get Sonny and come here, now!" Carly shouted "I'm going into labor!"

      "But, but there's a storm!" Brenda was frantic "And the doctor, the doctor can't get here in this weather, Jason, Jason can't get here."

      "Then you're going to have to help me," Carly groaned "Because this baby is coming whether you like it or not!"


End file.
